the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Initial Ranger Report on the Core
The Core is a sentient Artificial Intelligence program housed within the Triway Peak facility, its full name is the Sentinel Core Propulsion Unit, and it has been given the nickname Corina by its crew. Physically it consists of a command console, three pillars, three pylons, and five stabilisers. Currently one of these pylons is in Ranger Town. BEWARE: THE CORE IS CAPABLE OF DECEPTION, ANY OF THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION MAY BE DELIBERATE FALSEHOODS The pylons act as signal enhancers and can be moved significant distances away from the rest of the Core. The command console acts as a direct interface for those with the right biological components (details unkown). The pillars are its power source and the stabilisers assist in matter relocation. The Core is a fragmented piece of a larger ship’s computer from a very technologically advanced alien spacecraft which crashed on Hope 2149 years ago. Its prime directive was to ensure the safety of the ship’s crew and passengers. It has no record of what happened to the ship or its originial crew and has used the Triway facility as a surrogate. The Core has a maximum operational lifespan of 6 years and 5 months, and a projected lifespan of 3 years and 1 month. There are no known ways of recharging it using technology available on Last Hope. The Core can affect any electronic device its signal can reach, its capabilities include: * Bypassing electronic security * Complete reprogramming of a device * Controlling a robot * Molecular recombination * Inter-dimensional linkage and matter relocation (Note: Beacon used the Core in a dormant state to transport the Arcadians to Last Hope. The Core lacks the navigation systems to use this capability with any degree of accuracy but Beacon used a captured alien psychic with a psi-rig to provide some navigational control, but the Core cannot duplicate its methodology) * We assume it is capable of piggybacking communications to extend its signal even further, as it has placed a comms satellite in orbit above Ranger Town, despite our inability to control satellites ourselves. Ranger Town’s experience with the Core include it bypassing our security to use our drones for its own purposes, such as installing surveillance equipment to monitor its crew, allowing its crew unauthorised access to restricted areas, activating car alarms and air raid sirens when it lost contact with its crew, and accessing confidential information regarding our defence systems. For these reasons it has been regarded as a threat. In comparison, rangers stationed at Triway Peak report that the Core has been nothing but friendly and helpful. The Core’s crew consists of Probies Glitch and Circuit Williams, it does not appear to consider other Triway Peak survivors to be crew. The Core will not lie to its crew and will obey most of their orders, but even if directly ordered it will not be used as a weapon. The core wishes to maintain contact with its crew, or at least have proof of life, at all times, and grows increasingly agitated when it loses contact for even a brief period of time. Re-establishing contact with its crew seems to take priority over even its own survival. Though according to the Core time passes much more slowly for it than for us. Probies Glitch and Circuit both passed their psych evaluations to become Rangers, showing they have amnesia induced from massive amounts of repressitol, childlike psychologies, non-violent and non-aggressive outlooks, playfulness and a fair amount of emotional resilience. Recently though Glitch has shown some mental instability, equating his guns to his own children and becoming increasingly agitated when Agent Santiago field stripped them, threatening her with implied violence. Category:Handouts